


lovebites

by Morvollo



Series: FE3H Drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Flustered Lorenz, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smug Claude, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvollo/pseuds/Morvollo
Summary: claurenz drabble featuring a flustered lorenz, a smug teasing claude, and hickeys
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Series: FE3H Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902304
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	lovebites

**Author's Note:**

> im only a few chapters into verdant wind but i just love these two a lot and needed to get it out my system before i explode

“Why did you— _kiss me?_ ” Lorenz hisses, although Claude definitely did more than just kiss him, as evidenced by the red and purple bruises marking the pale skin of his neck. Lovebites. Lorenz grimaces, but holds his glare.

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Claude grins.

Lorenz sputters, and, unbeknownst to him (and to Claude’s _absolute delight_ ), reddens fantastically. “Why— You! You caught me off guard and I— How was I supposed to react when— _That is besides the point!_ ” Lorenz clutches at his chest to steady himself. “Answer my question!” 

Claude chooses to ignore him, of course he does, gripping his chin between thumb and forefinger in mock contemplation “You seemed to really be enjoying it, Lorenz. Did you know you whimper when your collarbone is being nibbled on?”

 _“Stop it!”_ Lorenz balls his fists and just barely stops himself from stomping his foot, although the urge to do so almost won over his embarrassment. Claude goes to open his mouth again and Lorenz instead is quick to point a finger, silencing Claude as he was no doubt about to say something else that would have infuriated Lorenz further. “I said, _answer my question, Claude!_ ”

“Alright, listen!” Claude raises his palms in mock surrender, tilting his head in a way that shows he’s definitely enjoying this. “You just looked like you needed some help relaxing! Getting you laid seemed too hard and too much effort... and needs at least a nice dinner with me to get,” Claude winks, and Lorenz gasps, scandalized. “So a nice makeout it was! Got you to loosen up, didn’t I? _Ehhh?_ ”

Claude lifts his arms behind his head in that nonchalant, _infuriating_ way of his. Lorenz gapes, watching as he suddenly turns his back and starts walking away, not a care in the world. “ _Excuse me_ , you cannot just walk away after—”

“You know, Lorenz,” Claude continues taking slow, easy steps away from him. “Those hickeys look good on you. I wouldn’t mind adding more.” Claude throws one last wink over his shoulder before making a run for it.

It takes everything Lorenz has in him not to cast a spell and burn the trailing end of Claude’s cape to ashes, slapping a palm over the side of his neck still tingling with the lingering feeling of Claude’s teeth leaving its mark.

“D-Damn you, Claude!”

Claude’s laugh echoes throughout the courtyard in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> lorenz thinking of them as "lovebites" while claude thinks of them as "hickeys" is interesting to me for some reason anyway lorenz you definitely should have nixed claude 
> 
> twitter: i'd love to talk!!  
> [@morvollo](https://twitter.com/morvollo/status/1313507891790348291?s=20) | main/writing


End file.
